Chivata
by Carolin-LoveYou
Summary: Butch odiaba a los chivatos, pero ya no./Drabble\/Dedicado a SuperDash1 por su cumpleaños. ¡Espero que te guste! :D\


_Ésta especie de Drabble va dedicado a **SuperDash1 **por su cumpleaños. Espero que te guste. ¡Cumpleaños feliz! ¡Te dedico éste fic! ¡Esto es para ti! ¡Cumpleaños feliz!~_

_Okay, no soy buena rimando ._._

_En Fin._

* * *

><p>- ¿Te lo has pasado bien con Buttercup? - Preguntó Brick moviéndo las cejas de arriba abajo rápidamente -<p>

- Si - Respondió en un suspiro soñador -

- ¿Tu novia besa bien...? -

Acto seguido Butch le golpeó.

- Si, Buttercup besa bien, pero como me vuelvas a preguntar eso, le diré a Bubbles -

- No seas chivato - Se quejó.

- Pues no hables así de mi novia -

Ah si, Butch y Buttercup eran novios. Y os preguntaréis, ¿Cómo ocurrió?

En esa época, Butch odiaba a los chivatos. ¿Porqué los odiaba? La respuesta es simple; son personas que están más interesadas en ver lo que hacen los demás de lo que hacen ellos. Otra de sus razones era que a menudo era atacado por un chivato. Bueno, un chivato no, una chivata, más bien.

Y estarás diciendo: ''Pero Butch, ¿por qué no usas tu fuerza inhumana para romperles la boca y vengarte? ''. Pues es que esa chivata tenía los mismos poderes inhumanos que el, y era más fuerte. Nadie que no fuera ella se le ocurriría chivarse de el (además de sus hermanas y de sus hermanos).

Odiaba la forma en la que levantaba su mano, llamaba a la profesora, y le acusaba de cualquier cosa.

_''Profesora, Butch está durmiendo.''_

_''Profesora, Butch me está tirando del pelo''_

_''¡Profesora, el imbécil de Butch está golpeando a Mitch!''_

_''Profesora, profesora, profesora...''_

Sobre todo odiaba cuando la chivata sonreía con suficiencia, disfrutando al ver como la Profesora le ponía un castigo, lo sacaba fuera del salón, o lo mandaba a la oficina del director, dependiendo de que se haya chivado.

Lo peor de todo, es que el era el único al que ella acusaba. A nadie más. Si veía a alguien cortando la mano con unas tijeras a otra compañera, no le hacía caso y volvía a lo que siempre hacía. Obsevarlo para poder pilarlo infraganti. Butch no entendía porque, pero ya estaba harto.

Le preguntó a sus hermanos si tenían idea de porque Buttercup solo se chivaba de el, a lo que ellos se rieron, y le respondieron que no, pero Butch no se lo creyó. Por eso insistió hasta que Brick, cansado ya de la insistencia de su hermano, le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Al día siguiente, en el recreo, Butch le preguntó a Buttercup la razón del porque solo se chivaba de el, y ésta le respondió con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Porque me gustas -

Se confesó.

Butch lo mal interpretó todo, y le espetó molesto.

- ¡Pues los chivatos no gustan a nadie! -

Buttercup, tras oír aquello, salió corriendo. A Butch le pareció haber visto pequeñas lágrimas en su rostro, pero no le hizo caso y, en su lugar, volvió con sus hermanos.

Cuando tocaron la campana para volver a clases, Butch se dirigió ha la parte trasera de la escuela. No tenía ganas de ver a Buttercup. El frunció el ceño. Seguramente ahora Buttercup hubiera levantado la mano y hubiera dicho ''Profesora, Butch está haciendo pellas''.

Entonces, escuchó unos sollozos, y se acercó al lugar sorprendiendose de quien se encontraba llorando. Una sensación se instaló en el pecho del moreno, y se acercó a Buttercup, agachándose a su altura.

- ¿Porqué lloras? -

- Porque los chivatos no gustan a nadie. - Dijo Hipando -

- A mi si... Tu eres una chivata... Y me gustas -

- Pero hace un rato me habías rechazado cuando me he confesado - Se sonrojó.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo te has confesado? -

- Hace un rato me dijiste que porque solo me chivaba de ti, y te dije que era porque me gustas -

- ¿Eso era una confesión? Mierda, se supone que yo me tendría que haber confesado antes que tu, y entonces me dirías ''Oh Butch, yo también te amo'' - Dijo al final con una voz melosa.

- Bueno, pues yo lo hice primero, siéntete como un perdedor -

Ese día, los dos se hicieron novios. Aunque Butch todavía tenía una duda. Si Buttercup estaba enamorada de el ¿Por qué diablos le insultaba y se chivaba de el? Cuando se lo preguntó, ella le dijo que era para llamar su atención, y en ese momento decidió que las chicas eran el ser más complicado que había en la tierra.

Si alguien le preguntaba a Butch que si odiaba a los chivatos, el respondería que si, porque el odiaba a los chivatos. Pero eso era antes, ya no. Ahora el no odia a los chivatos.

* * *

><p><strong>No se si ésto se podría considerar un Drabble, pero buehh.<strong>

**Me salió un poco raro. A si que disculpen si no entendieron algo. Espero que les haya gustado, sobre todo a ti _SuperDash1_**

**Dejen un Review plis. Agánlo por los pobres musgos bebés sin padres :'c (?**


End file.
